An in-cell touch display panel includes a display panel and a touch panel built in the display panel. During the actual application, accuracy of a touch scanning operation may be adversely affected by a surrounding work environment of the in-cell touch display panel. In the related art, an influence value of the surrounding work environment of the in-cell display panel on the touch scanning operation may be acquired through a noise scanning operation. However, an influence value of a display scanning signal on the touch scanning operation cannot be acquired through the noise scanning operation. As a result, it is impossible to accurately acquire a position of each touch unit on the in-cell touch display panel, and thereby an undesired touch scanning effect will be achieved.